Pokemon Ranger: En Busca de Meloetta
by RangerFanatic
Summary: Este es mi punto de lo que sucederia si ash y sus amigos se topan con summer y ben en el camino de Nimbasa City se descubriran familias de algunos personajes y se revelara amores entre unos y otros clasificacion T por cosas que sucederan despues disfruten leyendo :D Ashx OC / Cilian x Iris / Summer x Ben
1. Inicio de la historia

Yo: Hola lectores esta es una historia que tiene que ver con pokemon aunque decidi integrar a mi OC en esta historia.

Lili: Bueno yo hise que me metiera en la historia por que yo no quiero estar en otra y dudo de que aya una historia pronto.

Ash: Y de casualidad yo soy el novio de Lili

Lili: Jejeje *sonrojada*

Iris: Bueno que estamos esperando

Yo: A que hagan el descargo de responsabilidad.

Iris: Bueno… *suspiro* Rangerfanatic no es dueña de pokemón solo de su OC

Cilian: Que empiese el capitulo.

* * *

_ Capitulo 1_

_ Inicio de la historia._

En la region de teselia Ash,Iris,Cilian y Lili están en camino a Nimbasa City cerca de una cascada:

Ash: Ahhhh….. quiero parar que tengo hambre. DX

Iris: ash no puedes dejar de ser un niño argh….

Lili: bueno para ser sincera no hemos comido en horas.

Iris: argh… son unos niños.

En ese momento tanto iris,axew,ash,pikachu,lili,pichu y cilian les ruguron el estomago.

Iris: jajaja puede que necesitemos un pequeño descanso jeje.

Cilian: bueno será mejor que descansemos mientras preparo el almuerzo.

Ash y pikachu: si! Pica!(siii!)

Iris: hay que infantil.

Mientras ash y sus amigos descansaban cerca de la cascada, algo sucedia arriba de donde comenzaba la cascada dos chicos un niño y una niña con un uniforme igual y la chica tenia un pichu con con un ukelele y unos stylers lo que los hacían reconocer como pokemon ranger mientras corrian persigiendo algo...

* * *

Yo: Bueno mi primer capitulo y es lo mas pequeño posible… bueno en realida tengo mañana clases y tengo que ir temprano ya que estudio en la mañana y algo bueno mañana es el ultimo día de clases porque saldré de vacaciones aunque sea por una semana *baile de la felicidad?*

Chico y chica desconocidos: hola ranger fanatic :D

Pikachu: y ellos son?

Yo: los chicos misteriosos de la cima de la cascada no dire sus nombres por que quiero que sea sorpresa hasta el próximo capitulo soy genial verdad? XD

Todos esepto los chicos desconocidos: no noeres genial ¬¬'

Yo: wuaaaa…. Son malos D¯:

Pichu desconocido: revisen, comenten y asta el próximo capitulo de Pokemon Ranger: En Busca de Meloetta.

Yo: adiós y hasta la próxima :D.


	2. Aparición y Separación de los Rangers

Yo: bueno no es que no tenga ningún me gusta ni nada por el estilo pero seguire con este fanfic.

Cilian: esta historia empieza a tener un sabor delicioso.

Yo: bueno dare un datito extra ;P

Lili: que es?

Yo: es que este fanfic tiene una idea de otro que encerio me encanto **Pokémon Ranger: Heroes of Oblivia **es en Inglés pero para eso sirve el traductor XD.

Chico desconocido: y que es lo que pondrás?

Yo: bueno que tu vas a ser el hijo de latios :D

Chico desconocido: WTF?!

Yo: si como escuchaste hijo de latios y la chica es quien arceus decidió poseer la mente y tiene poderes :D.

Chicos desconocidos: eso… es… GENIAL‼

Yo: verdad? Y ambos tienen poderes pokemon y pueden entender lo que dicen.

Chicos desconocidos: YAY RangerFanatic no posee pokemón excepto su OC.

Cilian: que comiense el capitulo.

Capitulo 2

_Aparición y separación de los Rangers_

Mientras ash y sus amigos descansaban en la cima de la cascada dos chicos un chico y una chica vestidos con: una camisa blanca con azul sin mangas, un chaleco rojo, y pantalones cortos el de la chica más corto, ambos tenían unas gafas que descansan en sus frentes y bufandas amarillas ambos tienen stylers que demuestran que son pokemon ranger, al lado de la chica habia un pichu con un ukelele azul la chica tenia una herida en el brazo derecho, corriando al parecer en busca de algo.

Una mancha color verde con negro paso delante de los dos chicos. Dejaron de correr:

Chica: hey Ben viste eso?

Ben: si lo vi summer

Summer: crees que sea meloetta el pokemon melodía.

Ben: muy posible

Summer: será mejor avisar a la base ranger.

Ben: cierto.

Summer: aquí pokemon ranger summer hemos encontrado a meloetta

Transmisor: _bien contactenos de nuevo cuando allan capturado y ganado la confianza de meloetta._

Ben y Summer: entendido.

Ben y Summer están en una misión de capturar a una meloetta perdida que esta ciendo perseguida por unos tipos malos la misión es proteger y devolver la meloetta perdida. En ese momento pasaron un par de pokemons pájaros llamados unfezant volando.

Summer: muy oportuno verdad?

Ben: si

Entonces apuntaron con sus stylers a los pokemons pájaro y gritaron:

Ben y Summer: Captura ya!

Mientras lo hacían presionaron un botón que disparo un disco que ambos rodearon a un pokemon pájaro. Después de una cuantas vueltas a los dos unfezant los discos regresaron a cada ranger.

Ben y Summer: Captura completa!

Gritaron ambos luego los dos unfezant volaron a sus lados cada uno en el que habían capturado Summer y pichu despegaron antes que Ben.

Pronto vieron a meloetta y antes de que llegaran a meloetta un brazo robotico gigante de la nada atrapo a meloetta "pero qué?" dijo Summer despues de decir eso summer un globo de aire caliente con una R en rojo apareció de entre las nubes, el brazo robotico volvió hacia el globo hay abian dos personas y un Meowth era el Equipo Rocket "qué sucede?" pregunto Ben en ese momento el equipo rocket comenzó su lema:

"Así que esa es su pregunta? Eso es una tontería, por supuesto."

"La respuesta ha de venir como nos sentimos la necesidad."

"Traer a la luz blanca cegadora del mal en el futuro!"

"Y metiendo el martillo de la justicia en la oscuridad del universo!"

"Talla nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad!"

"La destructora de fuego, soy Jessie!"

"Y con emoción atronador, soy James!"

"Más sabio de los sabios, estoy Meowth!"

"Ahora Bajo el nombre de Equipo Rocket!"

Summer: el equipo rocket Ben no son ellos los que te robaron tu capturador en sinnoh?

Ben: si son ellos

Ben les énvio una mirada algo fría

Jessi: pero miren quien ha venido si es el ranger obtimosta de la región de sinnoh

James: y alparecer trajo a otro ranger para ayudarlo a capturar a meloetta

Meowth: Hey rager puedes que hayas capturado a Heatran en sinnoh pero no capturaras a meloetta ni tu ni tu novia

Tanto summer como ben se sonrojaron al escuchar la palabra "novia"

Ben: bueno en primera ella no es mi novia y en segunda vamos a proteger a meloetta de ustedes.

Meowth: aahh… eso veremos

Mientras meowth decía eso apretó un botón que hiso que apareciera un rayo laser que apuntaba a ambos pokemons pajaros

"Esquivar!" dijieron ambos rangers

Summer: unfezant aire afilado!

Unfezant obedeció y utilizo aire afilado en el brazo robotico que tenia capturada a meloetta liberándola

Summer: escapa meloetta

Ben: ja! Ven les dije que íbamos a proteger a meloetta de ustedes

Meowth: puede que meloetta alla escado pero vamos a ver como escapas de este ranger

Meowth volvió a presionar el mismo botón esta vez en dirección a ben pero con una fuerza mayor

Summer: BEN!

En ese momento summer se interpone en los disparos siendo golpeada y sacadola del unfezant que montaba cayendo en el rio

Ben: Summer No!

Summer: pichu!

Summer grito al ver que pichu caia en otra dirección que ella en ese momento se le vino una idea: "capturador modo glifo Feraligatr " grito apuntando su capturador al piso dibujando un símbolo extraño de repente aparece un Feraligatr en ese momento summer golpea contra el agua perdiendo el conocimiento y Feraligatr se zambulle en el agua para ayudarala llevándola corriente abajo donde se encontrara con ash y sus amigos.

Yo: bueno que les parece

Ben: demasiado largo

Summer: sin mencionar que me lanzas al agua abandonando a ben

Lili: y dicen que no son novios si ambos son lindos hasta se preocupan por el otro

Summer: oye no tienes que hacr algo mejor como am…. Besar a ash

Lili: enrealidad ya lo ise asi que molestarlos es la segunda cosa que puedo hacer

Cilian: hablando de ash donde esta lili?

Lili: en su cuarto durmiendo

Iris: es un niño

Pichus: comenten,revisen y hasta la próxima

Yo: hasta el próximo capitulo XD.


	3. Encuento y Ayuda

Yo: bueno antes de empesar tengo que darle las gracias a un usuario kurtlaraperdomo por su opinión de mi fanfic estoy feliz :D

Lili: qué? Eres un principiante y ya tienes un comentario wow.

Ash: bueno a lo que vamos de que se trata el capitulo?

Yo: a eso es de que summer se encuentra con ash y los demás y deciden ayudarla

Iris: y porque la ayudamos?

Cilian: fácil porque perdió a su compañero pokemon y su mejor amigo

Lili: como lo sabías?

Cilian: fácil me lo dijo

Yo: a y aquí summer ya conoce a ash porque la ayudo a salvar a ben un amigo de la infancia de ash

Lili: entiendo…. RangerFanatic no es dueña de pokemón solo de mí

Cilian: que comienz

Yo: que comienze el capitulo

Cilian: robaste mi línea

Yo: que mal XD

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Encuentro y ayuda_

Mientras summer seguía inconsiente cascada abajo ash y sus amigos estaban apunto de comer

Ash: wow…. Eso se mira delicioso

Lili: es verdad

Irirs: estoy anciosa de comer

Cilian: si pero aun no esta la comida pueden esperar?

Ash: yo no creo poder

En ese momento se escucho que algo bajaba de la cascada

Cilian: que fue eso?

Lili: no lo se pero puede que no sea nada bueno

En ese momento un feraligatr emerge a la superficie

Iris: que que ase aquí en Teselia un feraligatr

Ash: esto es muy raro

Feraligatr entonces muestra que en la espalda lleva a summer inconsiente

Ash: lleva a alguien inconsiente (_no puede ser es summer!_)

Feraligatr entonces rueda a summer dejándola boca abajo en el piso

Cilian: esa herida en el brazo no se mira para nada bien

Entonces cilian toca la herida levemente en ese momento summer arruga la cara de dolor y poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos. Luego de haber abierto los ojos ella se pone de rodillas asustando a los chicos mientras se frotaba los ojos para aclararse la vista, cuando su vista se aclara mira a su alrededor hasta que reconoce a ash y a lili.

Summer intenta ponerse de pie pero por el disparo y la caída al agua aun estaba aturdida asi se derrumbo

Summer: arhg…. (maldi argh…. Es que no puedo de dejar de caerme)

"_no, no puedes dejar de caerte es tu naturaleza ser torpe_"

_'Arceus no hable con tigo asi que callate'_

Después de haber callado al pokemon dios summer se agito su cabeza y luego volvió a levantarse esta vez sin problemas

Summer: hola ustedes deben de ser ash y lili ¿verdad?

Ash: si lo somos

Lili: no quiero ser grosera pero te conocemos?

Summer: lo siento he olvidado mis modales soy Summer, Summer Minami Pokemon Ranger

Lili, Cilian y Iris: Pokemon Ranger?!

Summer: sip ;)

Summer mostro su capturador mientras contestaba.

Summer: mi trabajo es proteger a los humanos y pokemons para mantener la paz

Cilian: bueno parece que ya conoces a ash y lili yo soy cilian y el es pansage

Pansage: _mucho gusto _

Iris: yo soy Iris y el es Axew

Axew: _hola_

Summer: mucho gusto

Cilian: por cierto ese feraligatr te trajo aquí al parecer de río arriba

Summer: tienes razos *se voltea* muchas gracias feraligatr

Entonces el feraligatr se zambullo en el agua y desapareció

Iris: asi que feraligatr es tu compañero?

Summer: más o menos feraligatr solo viene cuando lo llamo utilizando el modo glifos de mi capturador.

Cilian: que es modo glifo?

Lili: oh yo Lo sé, el modo glifo es una forma de los Pokémon Rangers para convocar a Pokémon que han lasos unidos en el pasado y lo hacen por medio de su Styler ¿verdad?

Summer: si es verdad

Ash: me sorprende de que aun lo sepas

Lili: jeje…

Iris: pero como es que sabes de eso?

Ash: es que cuando estavamos en sinnoh conocimos a un pokemon ranger llamado Ben.

Cilian y Iris: conocieron a un pokemon ranger?

Lili: enrealidad 2 conocimos a un ranger llamado Kelly

Iris: wow….

Luego todos los chicos volvieron a ver a summer que tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Cilian: sucede algo malo?

Summer: n no es nada cabe de recordar que estoy muy ocupada

Entonces ella empieza a correr cuesta arriba pero los chicos la detienen.

Cilian: por favor summer si hay algo que le molesta o le incomoda nos lo puede decir.

Summer suspiro dándose la vuelta para estar frente al conocedor y los entrenadores.

Summer: es ben

Lili: que pasa con el?

Summer: es mi compañero

Iris: ¿Y?

Summer: el ésta en problemas

Ash: el que?

Lili: que sucedió?

Summer respiro hondo y empezó a contar lo que sucedia

Summer: hay dos equipos de villanos que están tras un pokemon raro llamado Meloetta y a Ben y a mí se se nos asigno la misión de proteger a meloetta y devolverla a sus dueños. En ese momento fuimos tras meloetta, pero cuando la íbamos a alcanzar a meloetta al principio un grupo de villanos llamados pokemon Nappers nos dispararon Ben salió ileso pero a mí me golpeo una bola de plasma; Después de eso la volvimos a encontrar esta vez fuimos en unfezant pero fue capturada por otros villanos . Nos las arreglamos para liberarla pero los villanos se enojaron y lanzaron un laser a Ben, como yo no quería que saliera herido tome el golpe separándome de Ben y mi poke-acompañante pichu , convoque a Feraligatr y me salvé. No e visto a pichu o a Ben desde entonces y me tienen preocupada.

En la última parte en los ojos de summer empesaron a formarse lagrimas.

Cilian: oh… summer siento lo que paso

Pansage: _no lo puedo creer._

Ash: hombre espero que Ben se encuentre bien.

Pikachu: _si_

Iris: quien podría ser tan malo para hacer algo tan horrible

Axew: _no lo se_

Lili: bueno te vamos a ayudar

Pichu: _si!_

Summer: enserio lo arian?

Ash: claro no podemos dejar a alguien que necesita ayuda

Summer: gracias chicos

Dijo summer con el ánimo levantándose, en ese momento los estomagos de todos rugieron

Ash: bueno primero almorsaremos y luego partimos en busca de meloetta

Cilian: si y también se puede vendar esa herida

Dice cilian apuntando el brazo de summer

Summer: qu-? Ay... no estaba sangrando debió haber sido el laser que me iso que sangrara

Ash: y también vendría bien que comieras un poco

Summer: bueno no he comido desde la mañana

Lili: ok comemos luego vendamos esa herida, luego comemos y luego vamos a buscar a Ben y tu pichu

"Si!"

Mientras ash y sus amigos comen y ayudan a summer en otro lado un pequeño pichu corre con unas heridas en todo el cuerpo, paro de correr cuando encontró un lugar donde estaría asalvo y se desplomo por las heridas y el cansancio.

* * *

Yo: bueno que les pareció?

Cilian: larga y mucho

Yo: si es cierto más larga que el ánterior

Summer: que bien tengo nuevos amigos

Iris: guaw una pokemon ranger nunca conoci una

Ash y Lili: nosotros conocimos a dos ;P

Iris: oh… callense

Yo: ah… y el pichu de Lili se llama pichi

Lili: tierno

Pichi: bueno….. revisen, comenten y hasta el próximo capitulo

Yo: adiós :D


	4. Encuentro a pichu y acampar con amigos

Yo: hoy se hara el capitulo 4 :D

Lili: por qué?

Yo: por qué qué?

Summer: por qué hoy subes el capitulo? te duras solo unas horas hacer el capitulo en un día

Yo: bueno si supieras me dormi a las 12 el domingo y me quede dormida el lunes a las 4 y me desperté a las 6 y en ese momento tuve un bloqueo de escritor

Iris: ah… ya entiendo

Yo: bueno….. yo no poseo pokemon solo a lili

Cilian: que comiense el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 4

_Encuentro a pichu y acampar con amigos_

Mientras el pequeño pichu seguía inconciente, la herida de summer ya había sido vendada y todo el grupo se encontraba almorzando era alrededor de las 1:30pm ya casi habían terminado de comer mientras platicaban.

Lili: asi que summer ¿desde cuándo conoces a Ben?

Summer: lo conozco desde que nos conocimos en la escuela ranger. Y cuando volvió de sinnoh me hablo sobre ash y lili

Lili: por eso nos reconociste

Summer asintió con la cabeza

Iris: hay escuelas para los rangers?

Summer: sip. Los ranger pueden entrar a la escuela ranger a los 15 años pero a Ben y a mí nos dejaron entrar a los 12 años

Cilian: por qué los dejaron entrar a los 12?

Summer: bueno a mi por qué mis padres son rangers y Ben bueno en realidad no se

Lili: cuántos años tienes summer?

Summer: 16 y Ben también tiene 16 años

Iris: asi que se conocen desde hace 5 años

Summer: sip

Ash: entonce ustedes son buenos amigos?

Summer: si somos los mejores amigos

Al contestar la última pregunta summer se sonrojo levemente en ese momento cilian se da cuenta

Cilian: summer acaso estas sonrojada?

Summer: q-que? N-no claro que no

Iris: summer te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Summer: ¿qué es?

Iris: te gusta Ben?

En ese momento la cara de summer se volvió roja como una tomato berry

Lili: iris ¡es mala educación preguntar cosas que summer no quiere responder!

Iris: lo siento….

Summer: n-no está bien te lo dire

En ese momento todo el mundo volteo a ver a summer

Summer: si me gusta Ben

Iris y Lili: ahh...

Summer: b-bueno no deberíamos ir ya en búsqueda de pichu y Ben porque ya son las dos

Ash: cómo lo sabes?

Summer: mi capturador tiene hora y se adapta a la región

Cilian: bueno será mejor guardar todo

Todos: si

Luego de que los chicos limpiaran y guardaran todo empezó la búsqueda de pichu y Ben

~2 horas después~

Summer y los chicos seguían caminando mientras buscan a pichu y Ben summer iba en silencio ya que estaba hablando con Arceus mentalmente

_"summer enserio eres un perrito enfermo de amor por Ben"_

_'oye no cambies de tema ok'_

_"ok entonces de que hablamos antes"_

_'de que me digas donde esta Ben o almenos donde esta pichu'_

_"no te lo dire"_

_'oh… vamos por qué no?'_

_"me tengo que ir"_

_'a hacer qué?'_

_"evitar que mini darkrai niño destruya a marte con mini deoxys "_

_'ah… ok adíos'_

En ese momento Summer volvió a la realidad con un suspiro

Cilian: sucede algo summer? has estado todo el camino en silencio

Lili: es cierto has estado como que si no estabas en la realidad

Summer: si me encuentro bien simplemente estaba pensando en pichu y en Ben

Iris: encerio te preocupas por ellos

Summer: bueno si supieras como son ellos sabrias por que me preocupan ese par siempre se meten en problemas

Entonces summer mira hacia delante y entonces mira algo que no logra ver claramente, en el intento de ver algo más adelante fuerza a su vista y logra ver algo que la impacta

Cilian: que suede?

Summer: creo que más adelante esta pichu

En ese momento summer no les dio tiempo a los chicos de reaccionar porque empezó a correr siendo seguida por ash y sus amigos cuando llega para muy rápido y queda en estado de shock

Summer: no puede ser

En ese momento los chicos miran y quedan también en estado de shock al ver a un pequeño pichu muy mal herido, inconciente y con unas heridas que están sangrando

Summer se acerca al pequeño pokemon mal herido y se arrodilla agarrando suavemente al pokemon en sus manos

Cilian: oh… dios si no lo llevamos a un centro pokemon podría morir

Iris: y en cuanto tiempo llegaríamos al próximo centro pokemon

Cilian empieza a revisar su mapa

Cilian: a 5 kilometros

Ash: no da tiempo pichu moriría en el camino

Lili: debe haber una manera para curarlo

Summer: Silencio!

Los chicos voltean a ver a summer que tiene los ojos cerrados, cuando los vuelve a habrir sus ojos cambiaron de color avellana a color verde azulado y ella empieza a emitir un aura del mismo color que sus ojos cambiaron, el aura llego a pichu y lo envolvió con un color verde cielo y empieza a brillar.

Cuando termina summer se aparta un poco de pichu y vuelve a la normalidad, cuando pichu deja de brillar todas sus heridas desaparecieron y poco a poco pichu recobro la conciencia

Pichu: _eh… qué? No mori pero que sucedió_

Cilian: eso es imposible

Pansage:_ como lo hiso_

Lili: como lo hiciste?

Pichi:_ no me lo puedo creer_

Iris: que hisiste para sanarlo

Axew:_ magia negra_

Ash: wow…

Pikachu:_ simplemente wow…._

Summer: pichu te encuentras bien oh… estaba tan preocupada

Pichu_: summer?... summer! Te eh estado buscando_

Pichu se lanza a los brazos de summer

Summer: yo también te eh estado buscando pichu que bien que te encuentras bien

Pichu: _siento haberte preocupado_

Cilian: summer nos dices como es que curaste a pichu

Iris: si eso fue extraño

Summer: en realidad no puedo decirles es un secreto que tengo que guardar pero voy a ver si se los puedo decir más luego primero necesito el permiso de alguien

Summer: hey pichukelele que tal esta tu ukelele aun funciona

Pichukelele:_ claro _

En ese momento pichukelele da vuelta a un pequeño instrumento y empieza a tocar unas cuantas notas

Summer: bien bien ésta en buen estado tu ukelele

Iris: summer acabas de llamar a pichu pichukelele?

Summer: si por que como ven pichu lleva un pequeño ukelele azul que le hiso un amigo mío de otra región cada vez que envía pequeñas descargas crean un lindo sonido que tranquiliza a los pokemons

Iris y Lili: que tierno….

Pichukelele:_ jejeje_

Summer: bueno creo que deberíamos seguir solo nos falta encontrar a ben

Ash: cierto sigamos avanzando

Si!

~2 horas más después~

Los chicos seguían caminando hasta que summer paro haciendo que los chicos paren para ver si se encuentra bien

Ash: sucede algo summer?

Summer: no nada es solo que creo que deberíamos parar por que ya son las 6:00pm y ya va ha ser de noche y no podremos seguir a oscuras

Cilian: es cierto es mejor acampar y tengo un saco de dormir extra que te puedo prestar

Summer: bien voy a buscar algo de leña que podamos usar

Después de cenar, charlar, y más preguntas sobre los rangers a summer todos se fueron a dormir

'_Ben mañana te voy a encontrar con ayuda de los chicos_'

Summer al final se quedo dormida sin sus guantes, gafas, chaleco y zapatos para estar más comoda con pichukelele al lado

* * *

Yo: bueno que les pareció

Lili: requeté largo

Yo: bueno esto compensa el que no lo alla publicado ayer y que lo publique hasta las 9 de la nohe

Iris: ok almenos tenemos una confesión de amor

Summer:*sonrojada*

Pichi y pichukelele: revisen, comenten y hasta el próxima capitulo

Yo: adiós :D


	5. A contar sobre los poderes

Yo: yay capitulo 5 XD genial llevo cinco capítulos

Summer: cuál es tu escusa esta vez

Yo: no se simplemente no me encontré de ningún ánimo ayer y antier estuve haciendo un video feliz

Ash: ok por qué no comenzamos ya

Yo: a una cosita más los pokemons parecen hablar pero simplemente summer les entiende asi que parecen hablar pero para los chico ecepto Ben ya que él es un pokemon relativamente solo hacen sus sonidos correspondiente solo cuando summer no esta se pondrá en parentesis lo que dicen

Cilian: ok RangerFanatic no es dueña de pokemon solo de Lili

Yo: que comiense el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 5

_A contar sobre los poderes_

_(Punto de vista chico extraño)_

Un chico se encontraba corriendo en busca de algo con una herida en el cuerpo sangrando y cansado

_'No podre seguir no he dormido y esta herida no facilita en nada mejor descanso y luego continuare buscándote '_

El chico para y se apoya en un árbol cercano y se deslisa hasta terminar en el suelo poco a poco cerrando los ojos.

'_si descansare un poco y luego te buscare amiga mía_'

(_punto de vista normal_)

Ash y sus amigos ahora con Summer están descansando después de un día de búsqueda todos estaban aun dormidos hasta que Summer se despierta al igual que pichukelele

Summe: buenos días pichukelele

Pichukelele: _buenos días sum_

Summer entonces vio a su alrededor al ver a los chicos dormidos decidió revisar su capturador y ver qué hora es, ella no se sorprende al ver que eran las 6:00 am ya que esa era la hora en la que ella se levanta en la unión y ella ya se á acostumbrado a despertarse a esa hora

Pichukelele: _al parecer no se han despertado y tenemos hambre sé muy bien que tú tienes hambre _

Pichukelele tenía razón ella ya se había acostumbrado a comer después de cambiarse; al momento en el que summer ya tenía toda su ropa puesta su estomago rugio

Summer: bueno no podemos comer ballas porque no hay cerca un arbusto asi que porque no usamos teleporte y vamos a la casa de playa aquí en Teselia y hacemos comida para nosotros y los chicos y luego volvemos con comida para los chicos y una mesita

Pichukelele: _creo que si además puedes hacer un platillo 5 estrellas en 10 minutos _

Summer: no es mi culpa cocinar bien

Pichukelele: _bien ja tu comida es para morirse_

Summer: bueno vámonos

(_**punto de vista summer**_)

Summer: bueno vámonos

Pichukelele se subió a mi hombro y luego cerre los ojos cuando los habri mire una luz rosa alrededor mío y en un segundo a otro estaba en mi casa de playa en Teselia

Summer: bueno hora de cocinar

Pichukelele:_ siii!_

Cocine unas tortas de huevo revueltos a cada uno y comida pokemon

Summer: será mejor poner la mesa y luego los platos

Pichukelele: _ok vijilo la comida_

Summer: vijilas y nada más entendido?

Pichukelele:_ si solo vigilo te toma unos segundos el teleporte_

Summer: ok

Summer se acerco a una mesa de plastico y puso su mano en ella luego desapareció y reaparicio cerca de los chicos y la puso en un lugar un poco alegado ella hiso lo mismo con 5 sillas y cada con cada plato

Summer: bueno no falta nada ahora por pichu

Summer se teletransporto por última vez y en cuanto llego a la casa escucho el sonido de algo quebrandose

'_e ha nadie se ha muero todos están vivos?_'

Summer: Si arceus todos estamos vivos solo fue pichu

Pichukelele:_ em… summer lo siento rompi un jarron_

Summer: tranquilo ya se lo pago a mamá luego ahora a volver con los chicos

Pichukelele:_ ok_

Me volvi a teletransportar a donde los chico

Summer: bueno despierta a los chico pichu que ya son las 8:00 am bueno al parecer el telepor me quita tiempo

Pichukelele: oki summi

(_**punto de vista normal**_)

Los chicos durmian tranquilamente hasta que pichu toco unas cuantas notas y los chicos se despertaron

Cilian: mm… qué ricas melodías

Ash: mm… qué rico aroma

Summer: buenos días hice el desayuno

Los chicos salieron de sus sacos para dormir y vieron la comida que se veía apetitosa

Lili: aver summer nos éstas diciendo que tu cocinaste esto en no sé dónde y trajiste la mesa y el resto de las cosas tu sola de también no sé dónde

Iris: explicate por favor

Summer: se los explicare cuando estén todos listos y estemos comiendo

Cuando los chicos ya estaban listos y ya sentados summer les conto sobre sus poderes

Summer: la cosa es que tengo los poderes de todos los pokemons también pueo parecerme a uno

Cilian: eso seria imposible

Summer: es posible es que la cosa en que los obtuve es porque Ben estaba al vorde de la muerte

Iris: ho no y porqué estaba al vorde de la muerte?

Summer: es que hubo un intercambio de rehenes y Ben salió muy mal herido cuando me dijieron que no sobreviviría no quería estar cerca asi que Sali de la casa en la que me estaba quedando, y celebi llego y me llevo al pasado; un chico del pasado me dijo que celebi me podía transmitir sus poderes de curación, cuando me los estaba entregando apareci en un citio y vi a arceus me pregunto si quería cargar con los poderes yo como sabia que si no los tenia no podría salvar a Ben asi que acepte desde entonces puedo hasta pasar desaparcivido como un pokemon y usar poderes pokemons pero menos la curación la tengo bloqueada

Cilian: wow… y ¿no has vuelto a ver a arceus desde entonces?

Summer: bueno el es mi "guía pokemon" y obligatoriamente el está en mi mente y escucha todo lo que digo al igual que todo lo que pienso

Lili: wow… simplemente wow

Ash: eso no es nuevo para mi

Iris: por qué?

Ash: yo ya la avia conocido una vez

Lili: encerio?

Iris: entonces por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Ash: es que quería ella mantenerlo en secreto

Cilian: es eso cierto?

Summer: bueno si lo es solo me da un poco de pena que sepan muchas personas sobre mis poderes y como sabia a él se le podía escapar por eso le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto

Lili: ahh… ok pero podrías mostrar uno de tus poderes como convertirte en un pokemon

Summer: mm… ésta bien

Luego de que los chicos terminaran de comer summer teletransporto las cosas a su casa de playa en Teselia summer les iba a enseñar su transformación a pokemon

Summer: ok ¿en qué pokemon queres que me transforme lili?

Lili: mm… un pichu

Summer: ok

Summer dio un salto con una vuelta para atrás y luego apareció una pequeña pichu con las gafas de summer

Summer: les dije que podía ser un pokemon

Lili: gua… la pichu habla

Summer: soy yo summer

Iris: no me la creo

Entonces summer dio otro salto y volvió a la normalidad

Summer: bueno dejemos lo de mis poderes a un lado por qué creo que hemos tardado mucho tiempo por qué son las 10:00am asi que por qué no seguimos

Cilian: bien a seguir la búsqueda de Ben

Todos: Si!

Haci los chicos siguieron la búsqueda de Ben, mientras un chico extraño se despertó y siguió su camino con la herida aun sangrando

* * *

Yo: lo siento mucho la espera

Summer: solo tardas unas horas en hacer un capitulo no días!

Yo: también tengo una vida social ¿sabias?

Pichukelele y pichi: ok… revisen, comenten y hasta la próxima

Yo: hasta el próxima capitulo y siento mucho la espera adíos


	6. Nota Mía

**Hola a los que siguen mi historia Pokemon Ranger: En Busca de Meloetta quiero pedirles perdón por que el capitulo 6 iba a salir ayer pero a mi computadora se le daño el cargador y estoy usando la de mi hermano porque la mia no tiene carga asi que porfavor esperen unos dos o tres días el próximo capitulo que lo tendre en ese tiempo ya estoy empezando el capitulo 8 (aunque aun no tengo el 7 XDD) y créanme abra mucho drama asi que lectores mios les pido pasiencia por que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia en un cuaderno que no utilizo asi que lespido un poquito de pasiencia estará pronto listo el capitulo 6 , 7 y 8 esa va ser su recompensa por haberlos hecho esperar 3 capitulos no serán el mismo dia pero serán seguidos se los juro asi que con esto me despido porfavor perdónenme por el tiempo de tardanza culpen a la escuela, mi practica, y el poco tiempo libre que tengo asi que adiós y nos veremos en dos o tres días en el próximo capitulo chao ;D**


	7. Nuevo Fic

**Hola bueno a lo que venía es a avisar que tardare en el próximo capitulo de pokemon ranger en busca de meloetta por que mi cargador de laptop murió ahora es irreparable y tengo que recordarme los diálogos entonces aviso de que mas tarde subiré otro fanfic este será de Club penguin y el presonaje será mi pingüino para quienes tengan me podrán buscar en club penguin asi que será normal lo de mi primer fanfic y este igual puede que en uno lo suba cierto dia y el otro talves en el siguiente asi que porfavor pasiencia con mi fanfic y talves en el próximo sea clasificación M pero por ahora será una clasificación mas baja bueno nos vemos en la mañana , tarde o noche según su hora chao ;D**


	8. Lo que le sucedió a Ben

Yo: por fin el capitulo 6

Summer: porqué tanto tiempo

Yo: oye no tengo la culpa de que mi cargador se dañara y no lo pudiera subir a timpo

Summer: ok cargador dañado es decir sin laptop eso esta mal

Yo: pero puedo usar ahora la de mi hermano

Ash: ok… RangerFanatic no es dueña de pokemon solo de lili

Cilian: ok que comienze el capitulo

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Lo que le sucedió a Ben_

Los chicos después de haber comido y summer haber enseñado sus poderes continuaron con su viaje en busca de Ben los chicos iban en silencio summer estaba hablando con arceus mentalmente… otra vez:

_"summer tengo mucho sueño no me ubieras despertado"_

_'yo… despertarte ja tu fuiste quiense despertó solo'_

_"ok lo entiendo y dime como sigue tu busqueda"_

_'no muy bien espero poder encontrar a Ben y proteger a meloetta'_

En ese momento summer esta vez seguía poniendo atención a lo que sucedia a su alrededor y vio un pokemon mal herido

Summer: ¡oh no esa es meloetta y esta herida!

Los chicos corrieron con summer y ella volvió a hacer lo mismo que hiso en pichu kelele para curar a meloetta

Meloetta: _¿eh qué paso?_

Summer: al parecer te heriste meloetta

Pichukelele:_ cierto y ella te sano asi que por favor no escapes nosotros solo queremos ayudarte a volver a tu hogar_

Meloetta: _enserio me ayudaran ustedes dos a volver a mi hogar crei qu me ibas a capturar_

Summer: yo te capturo pero de forma diferente y que no te hace daño y te protegeré meloetta confía en mí

Meloetta: _ok confio no pareces mala_

Puchukelele:_ yay… yo soy pichukelele y ella es summer_

Meloetta: _mucho gusto_

Pichukelele:_ esto merece unas lindas notas de ukelele_

Pichu salto del hombra de summer y empeso a tocar luego axew, pansage, pikachu y pichi corrieron a donde estaba pichukelele y empesaron a animar luego meloetta comenzó a cantar

Pichi: _eres genial!_

Pichukelele volteo a donde estaba pichu y se sonrojo luego la música cambio de animada a romantica y luego fue el turno de pichi de sonrojarse

Summer: hay que tierno son los dos juntos

Iris: no puedo esperar para la boda

Con eso iris se gano un golpe pequeño de Lili.

Iris: lo siento ya ya no me vallas a pegar de nuevo ¬¬

En ese momento un brazo robotico atrapo a meloetta y se la llevo hacia un globo de aire caliente donde estaba el Equipo Rocket

Ash , Lili ,Iris y Cilian: El Equipo Rocket!

Summer: ustedes no de nuevo

Meowth: uy pero miren es la novia del Ranger sobrevivió a la caída alparecer

Ash: los conoces summer?

Summer: si son los otros villanos que van tras meloetta ahora que recuerdo ellos me sapararon de pichukelele y Ben

A los chicos se les agrandaron los ojos ante la explicación y volvieron a ver al equipo rocket enojados

Ash: debi haberme imaginado que ustedes separaron a summer de Ben y pichukelele

Lili: donde esta Ben?

Jessie: y nosotros lo debamos de saber? Lo único que sabemos es que despues de que ella callera del cielo el ranger obtimista se enojo he intento atacarno

James: si nosotros lo atacamos con nuestras armas a plena potencia y lo matamos

Meowth: si lo vimos caer al agua haora ya debe estar muerto

Summer al escuchar esas palabras de que su mejor amigo y amor platonico murió. Ella inmediatamente se quebró y empezó a llorar

"Qué ustedes qué?!" Ash y Lili gritaron

En los rostros de Ash y Lili mostraban que estaban en estado de shock pero sus ojos mostraban rabia. Sus pokemon estaban sorprendidos y enojados. También Iris ,axew, Cilian y pansage también se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada

Jessi: pero no importa ahora tenemos a meloetta, por lo que nos tenemos que ir

Ash: ho no no lo arán pikachu usa impactrueno

En las mejillas de pikachu volaban chispas mientras se preparaba para atacar

Lili: ash espera! Si pikachu usa un ataque eléctrico meloetta saldrá herida

Ash: oh, tienes razón!

El y pikachu se veían sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir

Iris: No puedo creer que lo allas olvidado ash que niño eres!

Jessi: será mejor que nos vallamos

James y Meowth: cierto

El equipo rocket se fueron volando con meloetta en manos

Meloetta:_ chicos ayúdenme!_

Lili: meloetta!

Después de que el equipo Rocket se fue de la vista Lili se volteo hacia summer que seguía llorando. Ash, Iris, Cilian y los pokemon estaban tratando de consolarla

Lili: lo siento summer …

Summer: es mi culpa… es toda culpa mia que Ben este muerto

Pichukelele: _summer…_

Cilian: no es tu culpa summer el equipo rocket es el que mato a Ben

"Bueno yo podría haber hecho algo!" grito summer entre lagrimas"Yo podría haber capturado otro pokemon pájaro y salvarlo antes de que lo mataran!"

Ash: summer estamos tan molestos como tu por la muerte de Ben ¿verdad Lili?

Lili: No

"Qué?!" Los otros preguntaron

Lili: yo no creo que Ben este muerto puede que sea una mentira lo que dicen

Summer: Tienes razón ya me a sucedido

Pichukelele:_ cierto ya nos ah sucedido eso_

Ash: a enserio?

Lili: que sucedió?

Summer: bueno yo estaba en una misión con Ben pero cuando llegamos a nuestro destino nos atacaron unos enemigos y me separaron de Ben, un poco despues de aver conocido a pichukelele y conocer al ranger del área estaba persiguiendo a los nappers unos enemigos entonces me topo con uno de los lideres y me dice que el esta muertoyo me sentía destrozada, pero cuando capture a la segunda líder el primer líder me dijo que intercambiara a la líder por Ben , al principio no le crei por que me dijo que había matado a Ben pero me dijo que enrealidad me mintió que el seguía vivo

Ash: enseri hiso eso?

Lili: quien podría hacer algo haci

Cilian: no lo se pero devino haber hevho eso para evitar que summer se entrometiera

Iris: que mal no puedo creerlo

Pichukelele: _por eso y por otras razones odiamos a los nappers_

Lili: pero de todos modos, decir que mataron a Ben es algo que no creo que hagan yo no lo creeré hasta que lo vea por mi misma

Summer: wow… Lili tu optimismo casi me recuerda a Ben tienes razón Ben puede estar vivo y vamos a averiguar donde esta

Lili: cierto muy bien chicos vamos a encontrar a Ben y salvar a meloetta

"Sí!" gritaron todos poniéndose en marcha al bosque despues de un tiempo caminando vieron que el camino se divide

* * *

Yo: bueno subi esta capitulo hoy porque me prestaron un cargador que le queda a mi laptop pero el resto de los capítulos se me harán difícil de subir bueno espero que les haya gustado

pichukelele y pichi:comenten revisen y hasta el próximo capitulo

yo: y recuerden ya casi subire el primer capitulo de mi segundo fanfic bueno chao ;D


	9. Encuentros Inesperados

Yo: bueno explico no he podido meter este capitulo gracias a que la laptop de mi hermano se daño y ya tenia unos dos capítulos pero no los podía subir gracias a mi falta de tiempo por los exámenes y exactamente el dia que quiero subir los capítulos el genio de mi hermano daño la laptop y necesita reformatiarse ahora tengo que volver a hacer los capítulos gracias a el y como solo me prestan un cargador que le queda a mi laptop los domingos hasta que me den un nuevo cargador subiré los capítulos algunos domingos pero no todos

Summer: bueno entiendo haci que la historias se harán los domingo?

Yo: sip exacto lo siento a y mi hermano tiene un blackberri voy a poder mostrar algunos de los dibujos que tengo hechos a mano ya que es lo único que puedo hacer T-T lo siento

Lili: bueno Ranger Fanatic no es dueña de pokemon ecepto de Lili y la historia

Yo: a siento mi falta de ortografía no soy tan buena escribiendo jejeje...

Cilian: que comienze la historia

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

_Encuentros inesperados_

Los chicos habían llegado a una parte en la que los caminos se separan

Cilian: uhm… al parecer vallamos donde vallamos terminamos en ciudad Nimbasa

Lili: pero hay un pequeño problema que tal si tomamos un camino y Ben o el Equipo Rocket con meloetta ¿por donde vamos?

Summer: bueno que tal si nos vamos en equipos yo voy con los chicos y Lili y Iris van juntas

Iris: deacuerdo nosotras podemos ir solas pero, dudo que Ash pueda hacer algo el por que Cilian puede ir bien ¿pero Ash?. Ja¡ no creo que pueda el es solo un niñito

Ash: HEY¡ no soy un niñito es solo un plan de táctica ¿verdad summer?

Summer: es cierto además no puedo hacer casi nada ya que soy ranger pero probablemente nos encontremos con los nappers y eso seria un completo desastre asi, que yo voy con los chicos ya que creo que nos vamos a encontrar con nappers, asi que es solo parte de la tacti que vallamos asi

Lili: bueno Iris y yo vamos a ir por la izquierda, Summer, Ash y cilian van por la derecha

Cilian: suena bien

Summer: ah… antes de que se me olvide

Summer dio un salto a los 2 minutos volvió con una mochila y tenia unos transmisores en la manos

Summer: tengan chicas para poder estar en contacto

Summer le dio un transmisor a Iris y el otro lo guardo en la mochila

Cilian: se puede saber por que llevas esa mochila

Summer: mmm… no es nada solo unas cuantas cosas como, un botiquín y unos sacos de dormir y otras cosas que pueden ser de utilidad

Ash: a… ok

Summer: bien es momento de separarnos, aaa… chicas si se topan con Ben no le vallan a decir que el me gusta yo se lo dire cuando crea que es necesario

Iris y Lili: ok summer puedes confiar en nosotras

Iris: bueno es momento de separarnos

Iris y Lili se fueron a la izquierda mientras Summer y los chicos se fueron a la derecha

~2 horas después~

**Summer y los chicos**

Summer y los chicos seguían caminando caminando y empezaron a charlar

Cilian: mmm… no puedo esperar a llegar a ciudad Nimbasa

Summer: ni yo ya quiero ver a mis tios no los he visto como desde que empeze la escuela ranger

Ash: a y quienes son tus tios?

Summer: bueno son-

Summer fue cortada por una bola de plasma que tuvo que esquivar rápidamente y se había un poco de tierra formando una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos

Ash: que es eso

De la nada aparecieron unos tipos que estaban sobre una especie de vehiculo volador

Cilian: quienes son unstedes

?:jajaja… pobre ranger eres tan indefensa y aun teniendo a unos niños tontos

Summer: Nappers¡ que quieres?¡

Recluta 1: jajaja ranger usted sabe lo que queremos y eso es tener a meloetta

Summer: pues yo no la tengo

Recluta 2: pero sabes donde esta asi que dinos quienes o donde esta

Summer: yo no se donde esta además no se los tengo que decir yo los puedo vencer

Recluta 3: jajaja… enrealidad un ranger no puede capturar pokemons de entrenadores no?

Summer: si es cierto y eso que tiene que ver?

Recluta 1: esto

Los nappers lanzaron cada uno una pokeball y en ellas habían un Herdier, un Patrat, y un Stantler; Entonces summer retrocedió

Recluta 2: jajaja la ranger tiene miedo

Entonces summer estaba buscando algo en su mochila hasta que lo encontró

'_tengo que hacer esto_'

**Con Iris y Lili**

Las chicas caminaban pasificamente hasta que se escucho que se movieron unos arbustos

Iris: Lili que fue eso

Lili: no lo se pero para estar seguras pichi ataque rápido

Pichi uso ataque rápido en los arboustos y de ellos salió un Houndoom muy enojado

Lili: oh no pichi impactrueno

Pichi uso impactrueno en Houndoom pero no iso nada y pichi se quedo confundido

Lili: bueno dejaremos de usar impactrueno por un tiempo

Dijo Lili mientras recoguia a pichi. Las chicas estaban paralizadas porque no podían hacer nada hasta que

"Captura en curso¡" grito una voz extraña

* * *

Yo: ton ton toooonnn jeje los deje con la expectativa y estoy solita por que los chicos están ocupados y bueno no tengo buena caligrafia gracias a que tuve que escribirlo rápido ya que me quedaba sin batería por que tuve que hacerlo en la casa y como me llamaban a cada rato asi que porfavor revisen, comenten y hasta la próxima chao


End file.
